


Love language

by SheenaWilde



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Cuties, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Muteness, mute warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden-Commander is waiting for his lover to finally arrive at Vigil's Keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love language

**Author's Note:**

> This features a mute!male!mage!Warden. I have never written a mute character before, but did some research on how to write mute characters. Hopefully it’ll be okay.
> 
> It's also on [ tumblr](http://sheenawilde.tumblr.com/post/148857810685/love-language).

Daylen was standing in the throne room beside Seneschal Varel, wearing his finest set of robes and tapping his foot against the floor impatiently. He should be here already. He should have been here an hour ago, to be honest. What could possible hold him up? Had anything happened? Could he be in danger? Could he…

“Please, Commander, do try to not look so nervous” Seneschal Varel smiled at him, and although his voice was slightly reprimanding, his gaze was gentle and understanding. But he was there to remind Daylen of his duties, that he had to maintain a certain picture of himself in front of the people of Amaranthine, so he sighed and nodded, forcing himself to stand still and smile like he meant it. Seneschal Varel put a gentle hand on his shoulder, then turned back towards the crowd as well.

The minutes dragged on, another quarter of an hour, half an hour, a full hour… Daylen was starting to get really nervous. Zevran wasn’t exactly a damsel in distress but he was near two hours late… He looked at Seneschal Varel with a slightly panicked expression who could only shrug helplessly. Daylen shook his head and stared at his feet. Maybe he should go out and see if anything happened on the roads. He knew which direction he should expect Zevran to come from, he could go and check and…

Then finally the door to the throne room opened. All eyes turned to see who arrived, and none more excited than the Warden-Commander himself, his heart fluttering in his chest when he saw it was indeed his lover – Zevran finally arrived, standing in the doorway in expensive silks, looking around, no doubt searching for his Warden. Daylen was practically exploding with emotion, waving enthusiastically for Zevran until the elven assassin noticed him standing in the far end of the room and started towards him a smile. Then Daylen started tapping Seneschal Varel on the shoulder to make him turn towards him, then started signing excitedly.

_He’s here, Zevran is here! He’s here finally!_

“Yes, Commander, I see” Varel laughed softly as he took a step away from the Warden, out of his reach, and rubbed his upper arm playfully - although it did actually hurt a bit. The Commander was strong despite being a mage.

Daylen grinned goofily at him, then turned towards Zevran, who was making his way towards them through the crowd of nobles and wardens. When he finally stopped in front of Daylen, the Warden simply threw himself in his arms, making the elf laugh out loud.

“Why, caro, if I knew my welcome would be so warm, I would’ve hurried more!” Zevran laughed, looking at his Warden with a fond smile as the man pulled back. He could barely take a breath though before Daylen started signing with the speed of light.

_You wouldn’t believe what have happened here, first there were sapient darkspawn, then we found an old dwarven thaig, then we found an elven lady who tried to kill us first but she’s really nice, you’ll love her, and then there was the swamp…_

His hands were slightly trembling as he tried to sign it all as fast as he could, because he just had to tell everything to Zevran, like, right now.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Zevran laughed, shaking his head as he clasped both of the Commander’s hands in his own, essentially stopping him from signing, then leaned forward and kissed his pouting Warden. “I promise I’m going to listen to all this, love, but at this speed I only managed to figure out every second word!”

Daylen laughed at that, too, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks. Well, yes, he could get carried away quite easily… But before his thoughts could go any further, Zevran leaned forward and kissed him once again, effectively knocking his embarrassment out of his head.

“So, what do you say…” Zevran leaned to his ear, whispering to it sensually. “Should we go up to your room, so you could give me a proper welcome? Then you can also tell me everything you wanted.”

Daylen started nodding frantically, his grin returning with full force, which made Zevran smile, too. Then he grabbed the Warden by the hand to drag him out the door closest to them.

“But Commander! The nobles…!” Seneschal Varel protested, motioning toward the room full of people who hoped to meet with the fabled Warden-Commander.

Daylen quickly freed his hand, and signed, with an apologetic smile.

_Sorry, try to come up with something for me? I’ll make up for it next time!_

Then he was out of the door.

Seneschal Varel sighed and shook his head, then smiled. At least his Commander was happy.


End file.
